Ambiguo
by Lillipop19
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Todo es tan bonito y especial, pero ¿se puede odiar y amar a alguien a la vez? Y si es posible ¿hasta qué grado? Yo, Mimi Tachikawa, no lo sabía hasta que te conocí. Mimato. Reeditado.


_**Sinopsis: **_Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Todo es tan bonito y especial, pero ¿se puede odiar y amar a alguien a la vez? Y si es posible ¿hasta qué grado? Yo, Mimi Tachikawa, no lo sabía hasta que te conocí. Mimato

_**Aclaraciones**_: Ni Digimon ni los personajes de la misma me pertenecen, ya que si así fuera jamás hubiera dejado que Yamato Ishida se quedara con Sora Takenouchi.

-Esta historia está basada en una experiencia personal.

-Las frases que estén entre comillas (".") es la voz de mi conciencia.

**Ambiguo**.

Hasta el día de hoy el amor me parecía un sentimiento cursi e innecesario, al menos a lo que respecta al amor de pareja claro está. ¿Qué pasa? No me miréis así, yo sé que todos en algún momento cuando éramos pequeños han pensado que las niñas somos repulsivas o que los niños son unos plastas inútiles. Pero ese no es el tema, debería presentarme.

Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa, tengo doce años y hace poco volví a vivir a mi lugar de origen: Japón. Oh, no voy a negar que esa idea no me gustó cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia, sin embargo también estoy feliz porque toda mi familia está aquí y mis compañeros de colegio también.

Cuando me anunciaron que iba a volver a mi colegio de Japón de siempre después de años viviendo en Estados Unidos pareció que se habían abierto las puertas del cielo para mí. Recuerdo que muchos aún me recordaban y venían a saludarme tan amables y simpáticos.

No dudé ni un instante en sentarme al lado de la chica que mi prima Izumi me presentó: Miyako Inoue. Sí, hicimos migas casi al instante y podría decir que ahora no podría vivir sin ella.

Con respecto al amor en cuestión, creo que debería empezar por el principio…

**Octubre 2005-Marzo 2006**

Al principio cuando empezaron las clases me senté con la chica que había conocido de hace poco, Miyako, pero la profesora en un afán de molestarme—"¿Aún sigues pensando que lo hizo sólo para fastidiarte? No seas tan dura con ella mujer"—me cambió de sitio ¡y me puso a nada menos que a un chico!

Era un chico de tez pálida, rubio y con unos ojos azules penetrantes, los cuales te podías quedar horas y horas observándolos sin cansarte. Tenía el típico aspecto de persona seria e intimidante, y por lo que pude observar también parecía callado.

Reconozco que ese chico había sido uno de los pocos de los cuales no recordaba su nombre, ni me había saludado cuando llegué el primer día de clase. Recuerdo que los primeros días ni siquiera nos mirábamos.

"Tú y yo sabemos que eres tímida, pero ¿no sería genial que hablaras un poco con él? Aunque sea pedirle un lápiz o un bolígrafo".

—Hola, ¿me podrías prestar un lápiz? Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa y si no es mucho pedir dime cuál es tu nombre— al fin lo solté. "¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Siempre tengo que estar pendiente de ti".

—Me llamo Yamato Ishida, pero todos me dicen Matt, y ya sé quién eres— él me sonríe y yo suspiro aliviada.

A partir de ese momento ya empecemos a hablar más, ya me entendéis, primero con las cosas del instituto y prestarnos material escolar, y más adelante me habla un poco de él o su familia. Es extraño, pero me siento muy a gusto con Matt, es cierto que a veces puede llegar a ser algo frío e insoportable, sin embargo hemos llegado a conectar bastante bien.

Desafortunadamente las semanas pasan y llega la hora de hacer un cambio de sitio. Dios, ¿cómo he podido acostumbrarme a ese chico tan estirado? Es cierto que una vez que le conocías te das cuenta de que no es una persona tan seria y callada como aparenta, más bien es divertido y amable, algo irónico y pesado a veces pero afable.

Al menos la profesora tuvo piedad de mí y me puso al lado de mi amiga Miyako, con Yamato y Sora Takenouchi delante de nosotros.

Sora Takenouchi. Es una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños más o menos de mi misma estatura. Hasta hace poco ha cambiado su aspecto de una manera casi increíble. Nunca ha sido una chica fea, sino más bien mona, pero ahora se está volviendo muy popular entre los chicos. Es simpática. Y amable.

Yamato y Sora se llevan muy bien. Se conocen desde que son muy pequeños pero ahora que están sentados juntos es evidente que hay química entre ellos. Cuando la profesora no está atenta tanto Yamato como ella se dan la vuelta para hablar con Miyako y conmigo, son esos días donde ir al instituto me gusta más de lo normal.

Dentro de poco, en un mes como mucho, empezarán las vacaciones y el curso me está yendo bastante bien.

"¿No se te olvida algo que contar?"

Mi conciencia tiene razón. Desde que me separaron de Matt en clases ya no me siento igual, siempre estoy pensando que al final este chico me cae mejor de lo que pensaba y que echo de menos nuestras tonterías en clase.

"No era eso a lo que me refería…"

Maldita conciencia. Está bien. Hace unos días estaba en casa de mi prima Izumi junto a mi amiga Hikari y mi otra prima Kazuya, parece ser que estaban hablando con sus amigos en la red social llamada Messenger. Lo reconozco, yo no tengo ni idea de redes sociales y del Messenger menos aún.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estas pensando ahora Mimi?— me pregunta Hikari.

—Seguro que está pensando en algún chico…tal vez en Yamato— la voz pícara de mi prima Kazuya hace que me despierte de mi ensueño.

—No digáis tonterías, Yamato es sólo un amigo, ¡y que quede claro que no me gusta!

"Así me gusta…tu no le necesitas para nada. ¿A ti gustarte un chico? Por favor, si hace menos de un año que dejaste de jugar con muñecas y ahora ellas insinúan que…"

Vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama cuando de repente aparece en la pantalla Yamato, se acaba de conectar. Mis amigas me dicen que él va a poner la cámara, por tanto voy a poder verle. Sin querer, dejo aflorar un poco de felicidad en mi rostro cuando le veo por la cámara ¿qué está comiendo? Ah sí, son sólo palomitas. Tras ver mi reacción al decirme que podría ver a Matt, me miraron con cierto cachondeo y burla, dándome a entender que no se habían tragado nada de lo que yo dijera antes.

Los días pasan y las vacaciones han llegado, me encuentro hablando con Yamato por Messenger. Sí, lo habéis adivinado, me he hecho una cuenta de esta red social. Al fin he reconocido que me gusta, pero sólo lo sé yo…bueno yo y mi mejor amiga Miyako, nadie más todavía y así será hasta que no esté segura del todo.

"No sé que le ves a ese chico, tu no necesitas el amor para nada y además reconócelo, también muy en el fondo le odias porque te hace sentir cosas nuevas e inquietantes para ti"

La voz de mi conciencia no me deja ni un minuto en paz. Decido ignorarla y seguir con lo mío. Desafortunadamente mi madre me está llamando para que le vaya a hacer un recado. Solo le digo a Yamato que me iría un momento y que me esperase, que pronto volvería. Sin embargo creo que he tardado demasiado y se ha desconectado, al menos ha tenido la amabilidad de despedirse. Malditos limones…

**Abril-Junio 2006**

Después de las vacaciones ya empieza de verdad lo bueno: los exámenes finales, infinidad de trabajos de clase y tener que cargarme un estúpido vídeo sobre educación sexual.

El día en que nos pusieron el vídeo, Yamato estaba recogiendo firmas y dedicatorias para tenerlas expuestas en su archivador. Por supuesto yo le escribí una buena dedicatoria afirmando que era un buen colega y que me caía genial.

Estos últimos días lo que me preocupa no es el buen rollo que hay entre Sora y Matt, sino más bien la relación amistad-tonteo que tiene con esa chica, una tal Jun Motomiya. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no he detestado a una persona tanto como a ésta. No me gustan esas risitas, esos abrazos y como se van juntos caminando después de clase. Es una pesada, siempre está intentando llamar su atención, pero ya verás que esto no se queda así…

—¡La odio! —Al final reventé. Estoy bajando la cuesta de mi instituto junto con Miyako, y no puedo dejar de mirar a Jun Motomiya hablando con Matt de una forma casi…rozando la poca indiscreción que la caracteriza por no decir otra cosa.

—Venga no es para tanto Mimi, además ellos siempre están diciendo que son amigos nada más, aunque visto lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Jun…—Miyako siempre intentando tranquilizarme, aunque sé que a ella le cae tan mal como a mí.

—¿Qué pasó en su cumpleaños…? —Debería de dejar de sonar tan desesperada, puede que un día de éstos alguien nos escuche y todo se vaya al garete.

—Sólo es un rumor, pero dicen que Yamato le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Jun cuando fueron todos al cine— Miyako me mira ceñuda, esperando mi reacción.

Me quedé callada un instante, intentando asimilar la información que me acababa de dar mi amiga. Oh sí, no sé describirlo con palabras pero lo que sentí en esos momentos fue como si toda la sangre caliente borbotara en mi cerebro.

—¡Pues a él también le odio! —Ha sido una reacción puramente infantil lo reconozco, pero es que también siento eso por él, incluso antes de darme cuenta que me gustaba.

—Es producto de los celos nada más, sé que no le odias porque…

—Es algo complicado de explicar —la interrumpo— pero sí que me inspira odio también.

"Ves como Yamato te hace mal, si tú nunca eres celosa, mi 'yo' de hace unos años se estará removiendo dentro de tu estómago".

* * *

A pesar de eso las vacaciones de verano ya están a punto de comenzar y tengo que volver a hacer un examen que casi todo el mundo suspendió, y entre todos ellos él también estará. Al contrario de otros días, con el horario de verano no venimos con el uniforme del colegio.

Es la primera vez que le veo con ropa de calle: una camiseta de deporte azul, unos pantalones blancos, las zapatillas deportivas y su inconfundible muñequera azul marino.

"Oh, vamos ¿te acuerdas de cómo iba vestido Yamato y no te acuerdas de algunos cumpleaños de tus amigas? Mimi, eres una mala persona…"

Ignorando de nuevo a mi conciencia, no puedo apartar la vista de Matt, está tan guapo. Todos vamos hacia los pupitres para empezar de una vez el examen.

—¡Mimi, suerte!— Matt me sonríe de nuevo y hace un OK con la mano. Yo solo atino a sonreírle también y susurrar un leve _gracias_.

Al cabo de una hora le veo alejarse ya que él ya ha terminado el examen y se marcha a casa.

Lo que no sé es cómo voy a estar tres meses sin verle, puede que con un poco de suerte le vea por la calle.

"Amiga, definitivamente te has enamorado de él irremediablemente"

* * *

Este calor me está matando. Nunca imaginé que echara tanto de menos el instituto. Menos mal que ya estamos a mediados de Septiembre y las clases empiezan la semana que viene.

Estoy tan nerviosa, después de tres meses desaparecido por fin le volveré a ver. Sí, hablo de Yamato Ishida, ese rubio de ojos azules que me pusieron de compañero de pupitre el año pasado.

"Menudo favor te hizo esa profesora ¿no? Pensaba que esta tontería se te quitaría con el tiempo de las vacaciones, pero lo único que he sacado en claro es que el calor te ha vuelto más idiota".

Mi conciencia está de mal humor hoy, no tiene ni idea de lo bien que se siente estar enamorada, aparte de que todo me parece más bonito y con sentido, al menos tengo la idea de que él sabe que existo.

"¿Estás completamente segura de que él piensa eso?"

Estoy tan feliz y contenta que decido pasar por alto lo último dicho por la voz de mi conciencia.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, me arrepiento de no haberla escuchado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

**Septiembre-Diciembre 2006**

Ya vuelven a poner sitios destinados a cada uno de nosotros en la clase. ¿Nunca he dicho que es algo molesto no dejar que te pongas al lado de quien quieras? Afortunadamente me ponen en una mesa de tres junto a mi prima Kazuya y otra compañera de clase.

Yamato está a unas cuantas mesas de donde yo estoy. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él, preguntarle qué tal le han ido las vacaciones y todo eso.

—¡Hola Matt!— Después de todo el verano sin hablarnos tenía que dar yo el primer paso, al fin y al cabo, hoy se le nota un poco lento.

—Hola…— Parece que hoy no está de muy buen humor, al menos eso creo ya que me mira como si estuviera loca por haberle saludado.

Sin nada más que decir se aleja como si se encontrara con la necesidad de estar lejos de mí. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Los días y las semanas van pasando y Matt no me dirige la palabra. Todo esto es muy extraño, que yo recuerde no le he hecho nada para que me tratara como si fuera la peste.

No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta una tarde de otoño. Todo comenzó cuando estaba con mi amiga Miyako haciendo un trabajo de clase. Estábamos conectadas al Messenger mientras descansábamos un poco del trabajo.

—Miyako, ¿podrías decirme alguna frase bonita para ponerla de estado? Es que no se me ocurre ninguna— ella es una auténtica artista. Sabe pintar y dibujar como nadie en el mundo lo hace, y desborda tanta creatividad que a mí me falta desesperadamente.

—No lo sé, haber que piense en algo bonito… ¡Ya está!: _El amor es una línea donde decides si quedarte esperando a cruzarla o arriesgarte a cortarla._

—Eres un genio, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?

El momento emotivo termina cuando vemos que Tai se ha conectado.

De pelo alborotado y ojos castaños, Taichi Yagami es el mejor amigo de Yamato, y el amor platónico de Miyako. He hablado pocas veces con él, pero la impresión que me dio es de ser un chico amable y simpático, y un poco cabeza loca he de admitir. Pero es un buen… ¿Tai me está hablando?

—No te servirá de nada— él nunca me habla por aquí y de pronto me viene con éstas.

—¿A qué te refieres…?— Me ha dejado bastante confundida lo que me ha dicho.

—Me refiero a Yamato. A él no le gustas nada de nada, me lo ha dicho. Te ve demasiado rara y simplona.

Minuto de silencio.

"Oh vamos, ¿no le vas a decir nada a este imbécil? Maldita sea, contéstale de una buena vez, niégalo todo y mándalo a freír espárragos. No dejes que te humille de esta manera".

—Dile a tu amigo Yamato que ni sueñe con que me gusta, y que si yo fuera él no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con estas estupideces —Sentencié y cerré la ventana de la conversación.

—Mimi…—Cielos, Miyako me sigue mirando con esa facción incrédula en la cara, pero creo que al mirarla a los ojos se asusta de lo que percibe en ellos: furia y cólera.

De repente todo el odio que había sido apartado durante las vacaciones de verano volvía a aflorar en mi interior. Sin embargo tengo que estar lúcida para poder pensar con claridad, ¿cómo se había enterado Yamato de mis sentimientos?

Que yo recordase, solo se lo había contado a Miyako y ella sería incapaz de traicionarme. Bueno, en realidad también se lo conté a mi grupo de amigas: Hikari, Kazuya e Izumi. Pero ellas me prometieron que guardarían el secreto…tendré que hablar con ellas urgentemente y averiguar cómo lo ha descubierto.

Necesito gritar y romper algo urgentemente…

* * *

Estoy tan enfadada y dolida con todo lo que ha pasado recientemente, que yo he decidido actuar de la misma forma que Yamato, pura y total indiferencia entre ambos.

Ahora parece ser que entre Sora y él aún hay buen entendimiento. Desde que nos pusieron cerca el año pasado Sora y yo hemos hablado más y se podría decir que ahora somos más cercanas.

Cada vez que la veo hablando con Yamato me fijo de que sus mejillas se ruborizan con demasiada frecuencia. ¿Ella también se ha enamorado de él? Por favor, es lo menos que me faltaba ahora…

**Febrero-Marzo 2007**

14 de Febrero. No imagináis lo mucho que detesté este 14 de Febrero. En mis trece años de vida nunca me sentí tan humillada y hundida como ese día.

Todos nosotros tenemos los sentimientos a flor de piel, y yo no iba a ser la excepción esta vez. En nuestra clase parece ser que se había puesto de moda de que para el día de los enamorados se escribiría cartitas de amor anónimas. La idea me pareció del todo absurda, algo demasiado cursi y empalagosa, pero no niego que se me pasara por la cabeza llevarla a cabo.

Al final desistí de la idea y no escribí nada, quería evitar a toda costa hacer el ridículo. Sin embargo parece que la suerte no estuvo de mi parte ese día…

_Estoy sentada en mi pupitre tranquilamente hablando con Miyako, Sora y mi amigo Izzi cuando de repente aparecen los chicos de nuestra clase con algo en la mano._

—_¡Mirad esto! Es una carta de amor anónima para Yamato— y sin darme cuenta, todos se giran a mirarme en son de burla y desprecio._

—_¿Por qué no vienes aquí Mimi y reconoces que es tuya? Todos lo sabemos de sobra— Tai es el que tiene la carta en la mano y está junto a Yamato riéndose por lo bajo._

_Los demás chicos de la clase empiezan a reírse a carcajadas mientras yo aún sigo estática en mi sitio, incapaz de reaccionar._

—_¡Dejadla en paz! Esa carta no es suya porque no es su letra— Sora parece que ha estallado, nunca la había visto defenderme, pero parece que esta es la ocasión perfecta._

"_No te quedes sentada mirando a la nada, haz algo pronto"_

_Me levanto de mi sitio para ir directa hacia donde están Tai y Yamato, le quito la carta de las manos y empiezo a leerla. Maldita sea, ahora parece que han aparecido más cartas supuestamente escritas por mí. Rompo esa estúpida carta y mando a todos mis compañeros a hacer puñetas._

_Menudo gilipollas. Todos ellos lo son, y el rey es Yamato sin lugar a dudas. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es que la tierra me trague y no volver a aparecer hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo._

Lo peor de todo es que mi día aún no acaba. En el recreo tengo que acompañar a Izzi a hacer un pequeño recado. Las chicas de mi clase se acercan a mí, entre ellas Sora y Jun. Puede que a Jun ya no la odie tanto como el año pasado por los evidentes motivos, pero todavía no la trago, es tan arrogante y altanera que sólo mi odio ha descendido un poco entiéndanme.

—No les hagas caso a esos idiotas, hemos trazado un plan de venganza para que se callen de una vez— Sora parece verdaderamente enfadada con lo que ha pasado hace un rato con el tema de la cartita anónima.

—¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer?— pregunto. La verdad es que poco me importa ya lo que hagan. El daño ya está hecho y nada merece la pena ya.

—En el recreo haremos muchas cartas de amor anónimas y se las meteremos en las mochilas para que parezca que todas estamos enamoradas de ellos, pero lo que no saben es que tiene auténticas asquerosidades sobre ellos. Así no te sentirás tan sola.

El plan en cuestión me parece estúpido, pero si ellas quieren hacerlo yo no les voy a poner pegas. Ya llega el momento, mientras ellas terminan de hacer las cartas, yo acompaño a Izzi a su pequeño recado.

—Gracias por ayudarme, espero que la lea y tenga mucha suerte, eres una buena amiga— el bueno de Izzi, siempre tan dulce. Le estoy acompañando a dejar su carta de amor anónima a otra clase superior. Según él, lleva mucho tiempo encaprichado de esa chica.

—No tienes por qué dármelas, yo lo hago siempre encantada cuando se trata de mis amigos— le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

Izzi es de esas pocas personas que consiguen animarme con tanta facilidad, después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, ha venido a brindarme todo su apoyo y comprensión. Si no estuviera tan obsesionada con Matt, creo que hubiera tenido demasiada debilidad por él. Pero Izzi no es Matt. No es Matt…

"Por supuesto que no es Yamato, él no es un gusano estúpido que te ha absorbido el cerebro"

Por primera vez mi voz interior y yo estamos de acuerdo. Nada más terminar con ese pequeño recado, Izzi me pregunta si voy a bajar al patio. De repente me acuerdo de que tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver, por tanto le doy un abrazo y le digo que bajaré pronto.

Las chicas también han bajado ya, así que me da ventaja para llevar a cabo lo que tengo que hacer.

Hace un tiempo, me llegaron los rumores sobre las posibles causas de cómo Yamato se enteró de mis sentimientos. Ahora que no hay nadie en el aula, busco su pupitre y ahí lo encuentro: su archivador.

Lo que hago no está bien, pero después de la humillación sufrida esto es lo menos grave que puedo hacer. Su archivador está abierto y puedo apreciar la dedicatoria que le escribí el año pasado. No obstante, hay algo que no estaba antes: al lado de mi dedicatoria hay un 'Te quiero' junto a un dibujo con forma de beso.

¿Qué narices hace eso al lado de mi dedicatoria?

Ahora lo entiendo todo, algún gracioso/a debió de ponerlo ahí a finales del curso pasado de pura coincidencia, sin saber que al final sería cierto. Yamato debió de verla en el verano o como muy tarde cuando empezaron las clases.

Me vendría bien llorar para poder calmar mi frustración y mi tristeza, pero ni ese consuelo me puedo permitir, por mucho que lo intente no suelto ni una lágrima.

De todos modos ya no me quedan fuerzas para detestar a la persona que ha hecho esto, ya no tiene ningún sentido. Nada lo tiene ahora.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde el incidente de Febrero, ahora estoy con Sora en las gradas del patio hablando tranquilamente.

—¿Qué tal vas con Yamato?— A pesar de que Matt se ha comportado como un verdadero energúmeno conmigo, a Sora sí que le deseo suerte.

—Nada nuevo, tonteamos bastante pero parece que no se decide a dar ningún paso en falso— me responde.

Ellos se gustan. Yo lo sé. Todos lo saben. Pero a diferencia de lo que me pasaba con Jun Motomiya, Sora me cae bien y siempre intento infundirle ánimos, dejando a un lado mi egoísmo y mi dolor.

En lo único que puedo pensar por ahora es en el viaje de estudios que haremos dentro de unos días. He decidido empezar ya a olvidarme de Yamato para siempre, y el viaje me ayudará a despejar mi mente.

**Abril-Julio 2007**

El viaje de estudios tampoco me sirvió para despejar mi mente. He estado tres días fuera con mi grupo de clase y lo único que puedo decir es que he estado de lo más deprimida y decaída casi todo el viaje.

Me acuerdo de cuando Miyako y yo estábamos en el bus de ida. Pobre Miyako, me veía tan absorta en mis pensamientos que decidió dejarme a solas con ellos sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta.

Es como si el remedio fuera peor que la enfermedad. Intentar olvidarlo es peor que seguir enamorada de él, algo parecido a la rutina.

He tenido a varios chicos detrás de mí, pero ninguno acaba de convencerme del todo. Aún puedo escuchar la voz de mi amiga Hikari: "A la pobre Mimi este chico le ha dado muy fuerte y no se puede olvidar de él".

En lo único que puedo pensar es cómo han sucedido las cosas en apenas un año. ¿Por qué tuvo que despreciarme así al saber mis sentimientos? Ya no busco el interés romántico del principio, ahora solo me conformaría con su amistad.

"A veces pienso que de verdad este muchacho te ha vuelto completamente estúpida".

Sora y Matt cada vez avanzan más en su relación, aún no hay nada entre ellos pero se da por hecho de que acabarán saliendo juntos.

Pronto acabarán las clases y veré si en el verano se me quita esta obsesión que me absorbe poco a poco. Y sé que no lo conseguiré hasta que tenga una prueba de fuego que me indique que es pasado para mí.

* * *

9 de Julio. Es 9 de Julio. Hoy cumplo catorce años. Las vacaciones de verano empezaron oficialmente hace unas semanas y hoy es mi día especial.

Me levanto de la cama con energía, después de recibir llamadas telefónicas felicitándome y todas esas cosas, decido conectarme un poco en mi ordenador.

Sorpresa.

Yamato tiene puesto en su estado la fecha de mi cumpleaños acompañado de un corazón y un _Te quiero_. Oh dios, ¡tiene novia!

Al fin llegó el momento. La prueba de fuego que tanto anhelaba y deseaba ha llegado por fin. Tengo ganas de gritar y saltar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

"Al final voy a pensar que verdaderamente estás loca"

Mi momento de euforia termina cuando escucho el teléfono, es Miyako.

—Mimi, ¿has visto qué tiene puesto Yamato en su…?— Creo que no sabe cómo abordar el tema.

—Sí Miyako, lo acabo de ver ahora mismo—respondo de una manera neutral, eso hace que Miyako se relaje un poco.

—Y… ¿cómo estás?— Es verdad, hace tiempo que no hablo de este tema con ella.

—Libre, liberada al fin.

—Pero…— no le dejo terminar, le digo que ya la llamaré después y cuelgo el teléfono.

De pronto pienso en Sora, ¿cómo se sentirá ella? Siendo una chica tan popular entre los chicos y todo eso, después de estar encaprichada de uno que él haya preferido irse con otra debe ser como un balde de agua fría. Y además de que su estrenada novia fuera una de sus amigas.

Aún sigo sin entender cómo no llegaron a ser nunca novios.

Pero eso no es lo primordial ahora. Ya no hay odio ni amor. Ni siquiera rencor, tristeza y todos esos sentimientos negativos que me han estado acompañando durante meses. Ahora solo hay alivio y una sensación de liberación en mi interior.

Hubiera sido demasiado cruel que esto hubiese pasado hace un año, y más siendo el día de mi cumpleaños. A pesar de todo, tú fuiste el que inició y mató mis primeros sueños e ilusiones, pero también el que me hizo más fuerte y menos frágil, y eso es de agradecer.

"Espero que hayas aprendido algo de todo esto"

Ahora sé que sí se puede amar y odiar con fuerza a alguien al mismo tiempo, hasta el grado de volverte completamente idiota.

Y que yo, Mimi Tachikawa, no lo descubrí hasta que te conocí.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y ahí el final de la historia. Todos en algún momento hemos tenido un amor platónico inolvidable, que en mi caso fue mi primer amor. Hubiera sido todo muy bonito si al final Yamato se quedaba con Mimi, que se diera cuenta de su error por su nefasto comportamiento y todo lo demás… pero esto es la vida real amigos míos, y así pasaron las cosas verdaderamente, y sinceramente me apetecía hacer una historia algo triste y sobretodo realista. Espero no haber aburrido a nadie con estas paranoias mias je,je. Un punto importante que se me olvidó añadir: Si han notado fallos en la expresión o forma de escribir (por parecer demasiado inmaduro o infantil) pido disculpas ya que se supone que está hecho a posta puesto que, la protagonista que narra la historia tiene 12-13 años y tenía que expresarme como si fuera una pre-adolescente de dicha edad.

Dicho esto ¡espero tener reviews! Aunque sean para tirarme tomates u.u. ¡Hasta la próxima publicación, cuídense!


End file.
